This invention relates generally to high-temperature sensing devices for use in environments in which there are fluids susceptible of high temperatures, such as a vessel or pipe that is pressurized with air, gas or a liquid, and in particular to a high-temperature fluid sensor having a fusible detector.
High-temperature-fluid sensors are currently available for use in the aforesaid environments, that include high pressure applications, which use a mechanical switch activated by heat. Such sensors have limited response time. There are known high-temperature fluid sensing devices that have fusible links, and these exhibit improved response time.
A limitation, however, is that such sensors having fusible links are not suitable for sensing temperature in still air since the fusible material, in a molten state, may not satisfactorily flow from between the conductor thus causing an inadvertent short circuit.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.